Nyssa and Will First Kiss
by LittleRedWolfHood
Summary: Nyssa and Will have there first kiss.


**I decided to write a Nyssa and Will story. So, hope you like.**

Nyssa and Will First Kiss

Nyssa's Pov

My cabin is building a obstacle course for training for the campers. Chiron wanted to teach them a new fighting style. My half-siblings and I have worked on it for weeks. I'm not trying to be a credit hog, but I should get most of the credit because I have been working nonstop. I think my cabin is worrying about me. I was working on the obstacle course when I heard someone behind me.

It was my favorite half-brother Leo. He had fire in his hands for light. He said "Nyssa what are you still doing out here? Everyone is worrying about you. You need your sleep" I replied by saying "I'm fine" Then he grabbed me by the legs and started pulling, but I held something. He eventually gave up and muttered "I guess this calls for precautionary measures" Then he left.

I wonder what he meant by well. I just went back to working on the obstacle course.

Leo's Pov

After I gave up on dragging Nyssa to the cabin, I had another idea. I hope she doesn't kill me tomorrow. I walked up to the Apollo cabin and knocked. One of the Apollo kids answered the door and asked what I wanted. I asked him to get Will. Will came to the door. He asked "Leo what are you doing here it's the middle of the night?" I said "Just follow me."

Will followed me to the obstacle course. I stopped and pointed to Nyssa.

Nyssa's Pov

It's been 10 mins since Leo left. I guess he gave up or he, no, he knows I would kill him. Then I heard something behind me and I saw him. I am so going to kill Leo tomorrow. When I saw him I looked away quickly. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I said "What?" Will said "Nyssa come on you need to get your sleep." I said "I'll tell you what I told everyone else, I'm fine" Will said "Nyssa your going to be so tired tomorrow.

Then I had and idea. I said "Fine you win, but your going to have to catch me first!" I started going throw the finally finished obstacle course with him chasing me. I was running down the hill when he grabbed my shirt and we tumbled down the hill. We landed at the bottom and we saw how close our faces were. We were both leaning in, but interrupted by LEO.**(A/N You probably thought they were going to kiss.)**

**The Next Day**

Still Nyssa's Pov

I can't believe I almost kissed Will. I have avoided him all day. My sister Terra came up to me and said "Nyssa where have you been, Will has been looking for you. He keeps bugging our cabin looking for you." I said "That's good to know" I turned around and bumped into him.

I tried to run, but Will grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into the garden shed. He asked me "Why have you been avoiding me?" I said "I have not been avoiding you. I have no idea what you are talking about." He said "Yes you have, you can't even look me in the eye." I turned my head to look him in the eyes. I said "There I'm looking you in the eyes."

Then I grew a blush on my face. We both started to lean in when the garden shed opened and to see Katie Gardner. She said "Oh, am I interrupting something!" I said "No, you're not interrupting something. I got to go by." The I ran out of the shed to my cabin. I locked the door and went to my work station to get you know who off my head.

Night Time

Still Nyssa's Pov

Leo said "Come on Nyssa it's time for dinner." I said "You guys go ahead, I'm not that hungry." Then all my half-siblings left. 10 mins after they left I heard a pounding on the door. I said "Hold on! Hold your wires!"**(A/N I just thought that's something they would say)** When I opened the door I saw Will.

He said "We still need to finish our conversation" I said "What are you talking about." He said "What do you mean 'What am I talking about'? Nyssa, we almost kiss" I said "So?" like it was nothing." He said "Nyssa, I like you. If you don't like me in that way that's fine" He was walking out the door when I said "Wait"

He turned around. I continued talking "I do like you in that way ,but I didn't think you like me like that because well look at me" He said "Nyssa what are you talking about, I think you look beautiful." He started walking up to me. He put his arms around my waist and kissed me. I then realized that he was kissing me so I kissed him back.**(A/N I know finally right)**

I put my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. We broke the kiss cause we needed air. He grabbed my hand and led me to the camp fire. One of Will's half-siblings hand a guitar. Everyone started singing.

* * *

This is Our Song (Camp Rock 2)

So let's sing na

Na, na, na, na, hey, ya

Come on and sing na

Na, na, na, na, hey, ya

This is our song, that's what all that matters

'Cause we all belong right here together

There's nothing better than singing along

This is our summer, this is our song

Come, grab your guitar

Sit by the fire

'Cause we all need a song

When we're weary and tired

We'll sit here together and sing it out loud

(And sing it out loud)

This is our song, that's all that matters

'Cause we all be long

There's nothing better than singing along

This is our summer and this is our song

This is our song, this is our song

This is our song

Come on and sing na

Na, na, na, na, hey, ya

Come on and sing na

Na, na, na, na, hey, ya

And come and sing na

Na, na, na, na, hey, ya

Come and sing na

Na, na, na, na, hey, ya

(Hey, ya, yeah)

This is our song, that's all that matters

'Cause we all belong right here together

There's nothing better than singing along

This is our summer

(Our summer)

This is our song, that's all that matters

'Cause we all belong right here together

There's nothing better than singing along

This is our summer, this is our song

(This is our song)

This is our song

(This is our song)

This is our song

(And this is our song)

This is our song

The End

**I hope you like it. I just thought it would be fun if they sung at the end. Review please. If you have nothing nice to write about then don't write at all. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
